1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windscreen apparatus to be applied to a vehicle such as motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
In the background art, there is a windscreen apparatus of the vehicle formed with an air outlet port opening upward at the upper end portion of a portion for supporting both sides of a screen (For example, see JP-A-64-1671). In this apparatus, a wind-screening effect is improved while the height of the screen is suppressed by allowing part of traveling wind taken through an air introduction port provided on the lower side of the portion to be blown out upward from the air outlet port. The entire traveling wind is directed to avoid a driver behind the screen by means of the airflow thereof.